In the past there have been proposed model train track constructions which effectively resist disconnection by vibration in use, are entirely safe against laceration and the like by eliminating sharp projections, and avoid problems from the falling off or inadvertent removal of conductive rail joiners. However, prior proposed model train track constructions have not satisfactorily overcome these problems.